


Scars and Stars

by nolongervoid



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, i dont remember and im not proofreading :s, kinda ooc oop, ramen has freckles, references to self harm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: high school au ramenjo bonding
Relationships: Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Scars and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i been peer pressured :v

When Ramen asked Kaizo to come over after school to help him out with a homework assignment, his intentions were most honest and genuine. He had not planned, nor hoped, nor dreamed (okay that last one might be stretching the truth just a bit) that half an hour later Kaizo would be in his bed with one hand tangled in curly blond hair and the other sneaking up his shirt. Kaizo already ditched the leather jacket- presently lying abandoned somewhere on the floor beside them. Ramen's shirt is practically straining under his shoulders now, one tug away from ripping clean off. Kaizo pauses there, giving Ramen an opportunity to take it off before he gets rid of it his own way.

Ramen is sweating hard, breathing heavy as he sits up to peel the clothing off. He tosses it aside and leans back in to attack Kaizo's mouth, the other sighing softly against him as his hands grab at Ramen's muscled torso.

The bed is a rumpled mess by the time Kaizo pulls away for air and finally reminds him of their initial purpose. Ramen pouts and flops onto the bed beside him, gently brushing a lock of hair out of Kaizo's face with his finger while he catches his breath. He watches Kaizo's eyes wander over his form, feeling suddenly self-conscious as he reaches forward to caress his shoulder with his thumb. Ramen follows his gaze warily until he stops and fixates on his face.

"You have nice eyes," Kaizo says softly, smiling fondly but distant.

Ramen nods, voice cracking when he tries to open his mouth to respond.

"Why do you wear those stupid sunglasses?"

Ramen chokes. "What?"

Kaizo narrows his eyes. "Those dumb sunglasses you wear everywhere unless someone tells you you can't. They look awful- you should just throw them away already."

"Sun...bright..outside…" Ramen explains slowly, still processing the shock of Kaizo insulting his sunglasses.

"But they're so _big_ ," Kaizo presses. "Your eyes don't need that much cover."

It's true of course. The sunglasses get in the way of a lot of things like headphones and hats and hoodies.

"And they cover your stars," Kaizo finishes.

"My what?"

"Stars…" Kaizo murmurs, tracing his cheek with his thumb. "A whole galaxy of them."

"Oh the freckles…" Ramen realizes. "Yeah…"

"Your teammates tease you for them all the time," Kaizo's tone is disdainful. "Why do you listen to them."

"Eh they're not great people I guess…" Ramen trails off awkwardly.

"They're assholes."

There's a dangerous look in Kaizo's eyes and it immediately sets Ramen on edge. His mind races back to his first impression of him: black leather jacket, scuffed shoes, ripped jeans but from wear rather than sold that way. He wonders what Kaizo could do to his teammates if given the chance.

"Well, uh, it's not like I can just quit the team.."

"You tried hard to get on. They didn't have to. So you let them get under your skin," Kaizo explains for him.

Ramen tries to remember the first time he'd seen the guy in the black leather jacket at his sports practice. At some point or other it simply became the usual to see Kaizo sitting there in the almost-empty stands, pretending to be distracted by his phone. Ramen knows, now, though, that he'd really always been watching him.

"How do you know all this?" Ramen asks, carefully keeping his tone curious rather than defensive.

Kaizo goes quiet.

"Sorry…" Well great, now he just made it even more awkward.

"Nah, I guess I'm just done with people who have it easy making things harder for the people who don't."

Kaizo's hand grasps his own forearm and Ramen follows the movement, resting his hand on Kaizo's arm. He pauses, feeling the uneven skin underneath, then pulls his hand away to stare in surprise. There's faded lines criss-crossing all over Kaizo's arm, some more raised than others. Kaizo watches him staring without saying a word.

The blond finally manages to say, "Is that why you're always wearing that jacket?"

Kaizo nods slowly, eyes wide. Ramen is suddenly overwhelmed by a sort of protective instinct, and without thinking, he wraps his arms around Kaizo and holds him close. Kaizo's body is tense against his. His shirt is riding up so Ramen's hand makes contact with the bare skin of his lower back, stroking gentle circles and feeling uneven skin just above his waist.

Kaizo watches him as Ramen pulls away and lifts his arm to his mouth, kissing the pale scars. He presses his lips to every single one, then kisses his own fingertips and brings them to the other's back, caressing it as he kisses his lips. Kaizo closes his eyes and leans in, gripping onto Ramen's bare shoulders.

"You don't have to hide your scars from me," Ramen murmurs.

"You don't have to hide your stars at all," Kaizo replies.

Ramen ducks down to laugh quietly. "They're not stars…"

Kaizo raises an eyebrow and leans back to get up. Ramen watches him go with a faint ache of loneliness, but it's only a moment before he's back on the bed, sitting on his knees beside him. He produces a ballpoint pen and uncaps it, leaning down to Ramen's arm. Ramen holds his breath for a moment, unpleasant memories flashing through his mind, but Kaizo gives him a look, promising Ramen can trust him, before pressing the pen tip into Ramen's skin.

It...tickles.

Ramen almost jerks his arm back at the sensation, but resists, suppressing the urge to tremble or shake as Kaizo carefully traces lines onto his skin. After a few more strokes he pulls back and shows Ramen.

"See, it's a constellation," Kaizo proves.

"O-okay," Ramen chuckles lightly. "Why do you like stars so much."

"I don't," Kaizo shrugs, casting him a glance. "But I love yours."

Ramen turns away before Kaizo can see his face turn pink. The next thing he knows, Kaizo is drawing again, then stops, caps the pen, and puts it away. Ramen leans over and squints.

"Did you just sign my skin in Chinese?"

"No I connected the dots on your skin and they just so happened to sign my name in Chinese," Kaizo corrects him innocently.

Ramen gapes. "You did _what_."

"It's okay no one will see it," Kaizo assures him. "Now what about that homework assignment."

"You're can't just change the topic-"

"Actually I have to go work at my evening shift in fifteen minutes so if you want help with that assignment-"

Ramen jumps out of bed and grabs his textbook. "Yes, wait, don't go anywhere, please-"

-

Ramen gets an A+ on the astronomy assignment.


End file.
